


Whatta Man [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: George of the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fall Equinox 2020, Fanvids, Female Gaze, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Romance, Song: Whatta Man (Salt 'N Pepa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: An effort to capturethis Tumblr postin a vid.
Relationships: George of the Jungle/Ursula Stanhope
Comments: 26
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Whatta Man [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I have nominated this source in the past purely because of this tumblr post: https://ms-demeanor.tumblr.com/post/151068279457/bifca-justplainsomething-nakedsasquatch A vid that encapsulates that post... somehow, would be great.


End file.
